


Capable of Love

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Lost Boys [8]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Rock and Roll are the best siblings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Siblings, Swearing, if you like dr light dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: (Please read the tags!)“I care because you’re my son Blues. I made you! I know what you’re capable of, and I know you’re not capable of love. Let alone loving a man- I would never program such a thing.”Or the one where Bass punches Light, and Blues reaffirms what he's capable of.





	Capable of Love

“I love you.”, Forte said.

It was a simple phrase, three words that Blues has heard many times in movies, songs, and his siblings. But this was different. Forte was holding his hand and giving him a look that would have looked indifferent to anyone else, but Blues knew better. He saw the way that his eye twitched slightly and the way he held Blues’ hand a little tighter.

Blues was speechless, and he could already feel red stain his cheeks.

“I love you too-”, He said, no, breathed out.

The look of relief that swept through Forte’s features was priceless. The Wilybot smiles and leans down and pecks Blues on the lips, and Blues can feel the smile spreading on his own face.

He has never been happier.

After Blues had given Forte the gift that day, the two became even more inseparable. Their sleepovers in Forte’s room became more frequent, and the two would hold hands and trade kisses as they played Mario Kart or watched movies. 

Blues was beyond nervous at first. He thought about the way he got sick a lot and was different from the other robots, but over time he saw Forte didn’t care about any of that. He would stay by Blues’ side when his core acted up and would wipe away his tears and hold him close when the pain got so bad. Forte would even compliment all the ways Blues was different.

“I love your eyes.”, He had told Blues countless times, and each time would have Blues looking in the mirror sometime afterwards. He thought maybe he didn’t hate his eyes so much anymore.

Blues loved Forte so much, that he told his siblings.

He still visited them each week, and after awhile he couldn’t help but tell them. He had stammered over his words and messed with his scarf as he tried to stay calm and tell them. He had expected them to yell at him, tell him he was crazy for going out with someone who had hurt them in the past. He was prepared to defend Forte but was pleasantly surprised when he found that he didn’t need to.

“Finally-”, Roll had said with a smile. Rock nodded. “You talk about him all the time Blues!”

“You’re not upset?”, He asked hesitantly.

“Of course not!”, Rolls said like it was obvious and Rock nods along. “But if he ever hurts you I’ll kill him-”

Blues laughed from relief and his siblings hugged him. For the first time in his life it seemed like everything was finally working out. Until it wasn’t.

Blues didn’t know how he found out. Maybe it was the way him and Forte would go on dates around the city without a care. People were bound to talk about the two robots who were so in love. Forte would get mad at whoever dared to question them, but Blues didn’t care as long as they were together.

He didn’t even mean to talk to him. He never has. The red bot was completely over his past father figure. It hurt to think about him, but he never wanted to try and talk to him.

But one night he slipped up. He stayed so late one night while visiting his siblings that Rock and Roll had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie they were watching. Blues smiled a bit at the irony. He was usually the one that fell asleep during movies. His siblings would have to wake him up early in the morning so he could leave before the doctor woke up.

But it was just Blues, his sleeping siblings and a movie on the screen that he was determined to finish. He felt his eyes slipping closed and he knew deep down he should leave before he ended up falling asleep. But if was such a good movie, a sci-fi one, and Blues just had to know the ending.

The Lightbot stayed despite the way his eyes started closing and he could feel his systems slow. He sighed and without thinking fell asleep.

When he awoke to big hands on his shoulders he thought it was a nightmare. 

“Blues.”, He said in a tone that Blues couldn’t decipher. “My son-”

“Let go of me!”, He quickly says. He jerks away and can feel himself shaking. He didn’t know why he was shaking but he couldn’t stop.

“Blues, just listen to me.”

“I need to leave-”, He quickly says. He sees Rock and Roll still asleep and is tempted to wake them up, but he doesn’t want his little siblings involved in this.

“No- I’m not letting you leave again.”, Light says. He grabs Blues by the wrist and Blues feels an old panic crawl up him. He wants to push him away but he can’t. The worst gift his father had given him; the inability to harm humans.

“I’ve heard things Blues. Things I can’t ignore.”, He continues. He’s either oblivious or indifferent to Blues’ panic.  
“I don’t want to talk to you.”, Blues grinds out through clenched teeth as he tries his best to stay calm. “Let me go-”

“Son, this is no way to talk to your father- There’s no need to act so difficult.”

“What do you want?”, Blues asks desperately. The faster he gets this over with, the faster he can leave.

“Blues..I know that I haven’t been the best father..”, Light starts off and Blues’ eyes widen in surprise behind his sunglasses. “I should have looked for you after you left..”

Blues is speechless. His struggling slows to a stop and he can’t find the words to respond to that. Had he really changed?

“Yes- I shouldn’t have just left you out there alone. Look at the damage you have caused-”, Light continues and Blues feels his core plummet. “Just look at you now. I heard you’re having..relations. With the Wilybot.”

“His name’s F- Bass.”, Blues says. He can feel himself fucking shaking again. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. “I don’t know why you care- Just leave me be.”

“I care because you’re my son Blues. I made you! I know what you’re capable of, and I know you’re not capable of love. Let alone loving a man- I would never program such a thing.”, Light says. 

“What- What are you talking about?”, Blues asks. Light shakes his head.

“That dangerous robot- He must have made you believe things. He can’t love Blues, and neither can you.”

Blues shakes his head. This was wrong, so wrong. 

“You're wrong. I love Bass!- Get away from me!”, He says. He tries to push him away, hit him, anything, but Light just tightens his grip. 

“This is worse than I feared..”, He says with a sigh. “I’ll have to do some reprogramming-”

“No- Get the fuck away!”, He says. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt like he was in one of his nightmares. The ones he had where he had stayed and let the doctor do what he wanted. Let him turn him into some doll that wasn’t him. He needed to get away.

“Language Blues.”, Light says like that was the biggest problem here. “This is for your own good.”

Blues is about to yell again, do anything to try and stop him, but Light loosens his grip when they both hear a voice.  
“Dad? What are you doing to Blues?”

Blues sees Rock and Roll looking wide-eyed and horrified at them.

“I know this looks bad children, but Blues has been bad. He needs help.”, Light explains with a sigh. “Don’t worry, he’ll be staying here for a while. I’ll fix him.”

“Dad-”, Roll says. She looks angry, struggling for the right words to say as she looks between her father and her older brother.

“Roll, this will be good for Blues. Good for all of us.”

“What are you going to do? Leave him alone, Dad, please.”, Rock says. He puts a hand on Light’s arm that is holding Blues and for a second Blues is scared, but Light just shrugs the hand off.

“You don’t understand son- I’m helping him. You’ll see once I’m done.”, He says with a sigh like Rock is not the one who understands. He ruffles Rock’s hair with his other hand. “You two go start on your chores. This shouldn’t take a while.”

“Please-”, Blues says. He struggles again but Lights holds him with two hands now. Roll's about to say something but Light narrows his eyes.

“Now.”

Blues watches helplessly as his two siblings get up and hesitantly walk to the door. Blues tries not to give them a pleading look as hey worriedly look at him. They don’t deserve to be in the middle of this. Light actually loved them, and Blues wanted it to stay that way for their sake.

When the door closes Blues can feel his core plummet despite how relieved he is that they’re out of the room.

“Now come on Blues. This won’t hurt a bit. We’ll be a happy family again, you'll see.”

Light starts dragging the bot out of the room. He holds him so tightly that Blues thinks there must be some sort of damage. He pleads and kicks the whole way, and Light just chides him.

“If you’re going to act so childish..Then I see no choice Blues.”, Light says with a sigh. He almost sounds sad. Blues sees his hand reach for his shut down button and he feels pure fear claw through him.

“No! Stop! You can’t!”, He yells but Light continues. He feels tears in his eyes and he tries to blink them back. 

“Please-”, He says as his world fades to black and he falls to the floor.

He wakes to shouting. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you!”, he hears a familiar voice yell. Blues tiredly turns. His systems were still going back online, but through hazy vision he saw a figure that immediately made a feeling of safety sweep through him. 

“Forte..”, He mumbles, but Forte is too busy looking at the other person across the room to hear.

“This is exactly what I warned him of! You’re a dangerous robot!”, Light says. He’s cradling his cheek glaring at Forte. Blues sees Forte’s closed fist still shaking and knows what must have happened.

“Me? You were about to fucking reprogram him!-”

“It was for his own good-”

“His good, or yours?”, Forte grinds out. He’s shaking with anger. Blues doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this angry before. “I don’t know what makes you think you have the right!”

“Forte”, Blues says again. He hates how vulnerable his voice sounds in his own ears. His vision clears and he sees Forte turn to him. He looks relieved at the sound of his own name. 

“Blues- We’re going to get you out of here ok?”, Forte says. His voice sounds a lot calmer, and Blues can only nod in response. He feels more tears in his eyes but he quickly blinks them back. He looks down and sees he’s on a lab table, and it only makes him want to cry more.

“You’re doing no such thing! I’ll bring Megaman in here and-”

“Who do you think fucking brought me here?”, Forte snaps before Light can finish his threat. “You’re lucky I’m not going to kill you-”

Lights looks surprised. He sputters as Forte leans down and carefully picks Blues up. Blues thinks he can walk just fine, but he appreciates it too much to protest. He looks away, burying his face in Forte’s chest as they pass by Light and though the door. 

“This isn’t over!”, Light yells behind them and Blues is almost scared that Forte will turn around, but the Wilybot just holds Blues closer and continues on.

“Hey, you’re ok.”, He hears Forte whisper to him once they’re out. “I got you now, you’re safe.”

“I know.”, Blues says shakily. He curls up closer to Forte in his arms. “I know.”

Once they’re out of the lab, Forte quickly uses his teleporter to take them to Forte’s room. There’s a flash of light, and Blues is so relieved to be away from the lab that a few tears he desperately tried to hold back fall.

“Blues, I’m so fucking sorry-”, Forte says. He sets Blues down onto the bed and Treble barks and quickly goes over and nuzzles him. He has always been fond of Blues.

“It- It’s ok.”, Blues says and cringes at how his voice sounds. “Thank you Forte”

“God, don’t thank me for that.”, Forte says. He sits next to Blues, wrapping an arm around him. Blues sighs and leans into him. “That shouldn’t have happened.”

“Did Rock really come get you?”, He asks and Forte nods.

“He said that bastard was hurting you. I came as quickly as I could.”, Forte says as he plays with Blues’ hair. Blues sighs and leans into his hand. Forte always knew how to make him feel better. It was moments like this where Blues couldn’t fathom why people called Forte uncaring and dangerous.

“I love you.”, Blues says. The words his dad said play again in his head and he shakes his head. “I really do love you, for real Forte.”

“I love you too Blues.”, Forte says and looks at him in a way that Blues couldn’t possibly doubt it one bit. “You’re so perfect. You don’t need to be changed Blues- Not like that.”

“Forte..”, He says. Forte gently wipes away some tears on his face. 

“Nothing like that will happen again Blues. I swear- Anyone who thinks you need to be changed will get a fist to the face. Just like that asshat.”, Forte says in earnest.

“Ok”, Blues says. He takes his sunglasses off and wipes away some more tears. “Sorry I just- I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s ok Blues..”, Forte says as he holds Blues closer. He takes the sunglasses out of his hands and carefully puts them to the side before he kisses next to each eye. "It's ok."

Forte holds Blues close to him until he stops crying. He kisses his forehead gently and lays down with him, their limbs tangling together. 

Not capable of love? It sounded ridiculous to Blues now. He sees the barely masked look of worry on Forte’s face, or the way he holds him gently but firm. He feels warmth blanket him, as he does every time he’s with, sees, or even thinks about Forte. 

He knows Forte is going to want to know more about what happened, but now he just wants to sleep. Forte knows Blues well, and keeps quiet besides some soothing words. Blues almost tells him the three words again, but he knows Forte can tell.

He focuses on the soft thrum on Forte’s core as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was kind of a ventfic sorry- Not happy with the ending but :o


End file.
